Happy Holidays
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: A Collection of all my Daybreaker Holiday stories. Including Valentine kisses, Easter paint fights, Christmas gifts, and a few April pranks.


**E/n: **Putting all the Night World Holiday stories together because I'm at 99 stories xD

I was also wondering what you guys would like to see from me (I promise to update Reading Fanfiction finally xD). More of these? A one-shot collection? I've got Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays open on my calendar so I'd really like to get back into the Night World Groove! So PLEASE tell me.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is not mine, but the stories within are so please respect my rights to it. 

**Saint Valentine's Day**

**Poppy and James**

Poppy rolled over in bed, expecting to feel James's firm chest. When she didn't she cracked her eyes open slightly thinking maybe he'd just rolled out of her reach. Seeing James wasn't lying next to her she sat up and looked off the bed, thinking maybe he'd rolled off the bed, but he wasn't on the floor either.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice, and she turned towards the door to find James leaning against the doorframe with a tray holding breakfast.

"Yes actually," she answered. As he set the tray on her lap Poppy added, "What's the occasion Jamie?" James jerked his finger towards the calendar and Poppy saw 'Valentine's Day' written in fancy pink letters. "Ah, that's right isn't it," she mused reaching into her nightstand and grabbing the chocolates she'd gotten him.

James raised a eyebrow as he took them, "I thought you didn't know what today was."

"I just woke up. I took a second for my brain to turn on. Of course I'm prepared for today," she answered with a laugh, "Us girls made chocolate last night."

James looked at them carefully before saying, "Who handled the baking?" He loved Poppy, he honestly did, but she wasn't such a good cook. Hence the reason most cooking was left to Mare, and Hannah.

"Mary-Lynnette," she admitted with a laugh, "She and Hannah took turns helping those of us who are Cooking challenged. But I did all the frosting and molding."

James admired the white heart Poppy had drawn on it for a moment before taking a bit of one of the diamond shaped chocolates, "These taste really, really good." He leaned over and gave her a kiss before saying, "I love you."

**Ash and Mary-Lynnette…**

Mary-Lynnette smiled as she handed Quinn the plate, "You did a nice job. Go give this to Rashel." Quinn thanked her for the help before running up to his room before his soul mate awoke. She had just turned the stove off, Quinn having been the last person, when strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you want your present?" Ash whispered in her ear dangling a black box in her face. Mary-Lynnette reached her hand out to grab it but Ash pulled away at the last moment and sung, "Not until I get my chocolates."

"Oh? And what makes you think I wasn't too busy helping everyone else to make you chocolates?" Mare answered turning to face him, his arms wrapped around her again.

Ash smiled, "Because you loooove me. Now can I please have my chocolate?"

"Your right, I do love you," she answered handing him the chocolates, "Now can I have my present?" He nodded and handed her the little black box. When Mary-Lynnette opened it she found a piece of paper and a shining diamond ring. She brought a hand to her mouth as she read the piece of paper. Written in what was clearly Ash's hand writing were the words, _Marry me?_ When she looked up from the paper she found Ash was staring right at her. "Yes," she stated dropping the box and throwing her arms around him, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes"

"Don't drop the ring!" Ash exclaimed, his happiness ringing in his voice, "That ring cost a lot you know Mare?" Mary-Lynnette laughed as he bent down and picked up the ring before sliding it onto her finger. Ash kissed her hand gently and whispered, "I'll love you until the end of time."

**Thea and Eric… **

"Good morning princess," Eric greeted Thea when she opened her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Why hi there," Thea answered with a giggle. After a moment she asked, "Do I smell hash browns?"

Eric nodded and handed her the plate, "Mare helped me make them as a Valentine's Day present of sorts." He grabbed a box from the drawer, "And this is another present." Thea handed him the chocolates she had made last night as she took the box.

"Ooh, it's so pretty," she exclaimed pulling the ribbon out of the box. Lately she had grown to like pulling her hair back with different colored ribbons. The ribbon was black silk with a silver boarder, "Thank you so much Eric."

"These are really good chocolates," he answered eating a second one, "It's a shame you probably won't make them again anytime soon."

"Too much work," Thea stated pulling her hair up with her new ribbon, "I don't have that much time between Missions, dates, and spending time with my friends." She pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely, "Thank you for the compliment though."

"Anytime," Eric answered getting off the bed as she finished her food, "Now, if my princess would be so kind as to get dressed we can get ready for our date."

Thea smiled evilly, "But, why go on a date when we staying in bed and play," Eric swallowed incredibly turned on as she got close and whispered in his ear, "monopoly."

"Monopoly?" He questioned not sure he'd heard right. Eric had thought she was going in a completely different direction with that.

"Yeah!" She held up the board game, "What did you think I meant Eric?"

**Gillian and David... **

Gillian sat on a bench in the park waiting for David to come back from getting ice cream. "Here," David stated when he got back handing her the strawberry ice cream cone, "Be careful not to get any on your clothes." David licked his chocolate cone before saying, "You look really pretty today." Gillian was wearing a hot pink tee-shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, dark blue jeans, and her silver sneakers.

Gillian giggled lightly before saying, "Thanks David." They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both eating their ice cream before Gillian remembered the chocolates in her purse, "Oh! I have something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out the box of chocolates, "These are for you. I tried my best."

David took them and popped one into his mouth, "Yuuuum! Thanks Jill." He licked his lips as he grabbed the box from his pocket, "This is for you."

Gillian opened it up to find a necklace with a violet colored gem in the center. "I thought it'd go good with your eyes," David told her blushing lightly.

"I love it," Gillian declared kissing him lightly before asking, "Will you help me put it on?" She lifted the necklace out of the box and handed it to David as she held her hair. After he put it on her Gillian smiled and kissed him again, "I really do love it."

"I'm glad," David confessed, "I wasn't really sure if you would."

"Come on, let's go to the mall," Gillian declared pulling him off the bench. "You wanted that new game right?" David nodded and allowed Gillian to pull him into the mall across the street.

**Rashel and Quinn…**

Rashel and Quinn walked down the streets they weren't holding hands but they was a small amount of space in between them. "So, what do you want to do?" Quinn asked nervously, he wasn't so good at this dating thing. After all, the only girl he'd ever wanted to be with, other than Rashel, had been Dove and that had blown up in his face.

Rashel shrugged, and kicked a stone in front of her, "I don't really know. I'm not so good at this whole dating thing you know? You're the first boy that I've allowed myself to lower my defenses with."

Quinn's eyes widened, "You've seriously never dated anyone before me?"

Rashel shook her head, "I've liked guys of course, but work always came first. Most of the 'dates' I went on where while I was on a mission."

Quinn's expression turned from shock to happiness, "I'm kind of glad. It'll mean I'm your first everything."

"Uh… Quinn I have kissed boys before," Rashel told him.

"But I'm the first one you've kissed because you love him," Quinn answered smiling widely, "And that makes me happy."

Rashel blushed as she walked ahead, Quinn having stopped to smile at her as he said it, "Stop being an idiot and come on. I want lunch."

"Here," Quinn said holding a box out of her, "Your present…Ash helped me pick it out." Rashel took the box and opened it to find a ring with a small diamond in the center, "I thought…it'd be a nice present you know? I know you're not big on jewelry but I wanted you to have something nice."

Rashel broke into a huge smile and kissed Quinn on the lips, "I love it. Thank you John."

"Don't call me that," Quinn snapped forgetting that he had promised himself he wouldn't fight with Rashel at all today, "It's Quinn god damn it."

"It's John," Rashel laughed tossing him the chocolates she had made the night before, "And those are for you."

**Thierry and Hannah…**

"I'm so sorry about this Hannah," Thierry exclaimed, "I didn't expect this big pile of paperwork to come over night."

Hannah laughed, "It's fine Thierry. I don't need a stupid holiday to know you love me." The couple was sitting in Thierry's office, Thierry working on a huge stack of paperwork and Hannah playing on his computer.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he mumbled, "I was really looking forward to our first Valentines together."

Hannah laughed from where she sat, and twirled the chair so she was facing Thierry, "We are spending Valentines together silly. We're just not doing anything special. Honestly, just being near you is enough for me." Thierry blushed a bright pink and turned to the paperwork to hide it but it was too late, Hannah had already pulled a camera out and snapped a picture.

"Hannah! Delete that," Thierry exclaimed blushing even darker now.

"No way," she laughed, "You're so cute when you blush." This of course led to Thierry blushing even more, and Hannah snapping yet another picture. "If it makes you feel better, I'll give you your present," Hannah giggled handing him the chocolates she had made.

"Thanks," Thierry said searching for her present on his desk, "I got you something, I just don't know where I put it…"

Hannah laughed as she held up the red box she'd found by the computer, "Would it happen to be this?" When he nodded, a little dumbfounded, she flipped it open to find a pair of sapphire earrings. "Their very pretty," she said looking at them closely, before smiling at Thierry, "Thank you."

**Jez and Morgead…**

Valentines wasn't practically special to Morgead and Jez. Having spent their whole lives together they had often exchanged Valentine's Day cards, and got presents for each other as a friendly gist. But since it was their first Valentine's Day as a couple they were sitting at one of the nicer restaurants in Vegas.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Jez asked looking around. It wasn't that she looked out of place in her black dress, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Lord Thierry already warned them," Morgead laughed following the waitress to their table. When they were seated he too took a look around, "But it is really nice isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Jez answered as she began shifting through the menu in front of her, "Hey Morgy?" Morgead looked up from his own menu to see Jez looking at him with a smile, "Thank you."

"For what?" he questioned tilting his head so his bangs feel slightly into his face, "I didn't do anything that you didn't deserve."

"It's just…" Jez paused before going on, "This must have cost a lot, added onto my new jacket, and thanks for just doing this." She leaned over and kissed him gently, "I love you."

"I love you to," Morgead answered as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes in a very Ashy way, "And it didn't cost that much, Thierry paid for the restaurant and your leather jacket didn't cost that much when I can scare the clerk into giving it to me."

"Now that," Jez laughed with a smile, "is more like the Morgy I know."

**Maggie and Delos…**

Valentine's Day, like many other things, was something Delos didn't know anything about. But with the help of the others, mostly Mary-Lynnette who was set on her best friend having a great Valentines, he'd set this up for Maggie.

"This is so nice!" Maggie exclaimed as she snuggled closer to Delos, "Amazing!" The couple was laying on the couch in the living room, a blanket wrapped around them and a movie playing on the screen in front of them.

"I'm glad you like it," Delos answered tightening his grip on her lightly, "I wasn't sure if I did a good job."

Maggie giggled as she took a candy from the bowl on the table, "You did a great job. I love it, and you." She kissed him fiercely. She tried to pull away afterwards but Delos kissed her again refusing to let him pull her away. "We are not doing it on the couch," she whispered when they finally pulled apart, "I'm not Jez or Mary-Lynnette."

Delos laughed, "I never said I wanted to do it on the couch. Last time I checked us, and Thierry and Hannah were the only ones who hadn't done it on the couch."

"Let's keep it that way," she laughed pulling him off the couch, "However, the bed is perfectly acceptable." Laughing Delos allowed Maggie to pull him off the couch and into their bedroom down the hall.

**Keller and Galen…**

Keller and Galen had spent most of the day out shopping and messing around for once. So when they finally got home she collapsed on the bed, "This is why I don't do shopping." Galen laughed as he changed. Keller turned her face, which had been buried in the pillow, and looked at him, "It's nice to be a little childish sometimes."

"You're cute when you are," Galen stated kissing her, "very cute." He kissed her gently again. "Happy Valentines Keller."

"Happy Valentines Galen," she answered pushing him away, "Now change before I fall asleep without you." Galen laughed and pulled on his pajama pants before joining Keller in the bed.

As he wrapped his arms around her she mumbled, "Thanks for taking me out today Galen."

"Thanks for loving me," he replied kissing her head.

**Saint Patrick's Day**

**James and Poppy...**

James woke up to the sound of Poppy closing a dresser drawer.

"Pops?" James mumbled, "What's with all the green?"

Poppy's mouth dropped open, "Do you ever look at the calendar?"

"No," James answered truthfully as he sat up, shivering when the cold air hit his bare chest. "So?"

Poppy raised an eyebrow as she put on her black skirt, which went well with the green tank top she was wearing, "You seriously don't know?" James nodded to say that yes, he seriously didn't know. "Oh this is going to be fun." Before James could ask what she meant, Poppy was walking out of the room.

"Confusing girl," James mumbled getting up and pulling on jeans and a blue tee-shirt before going downstairs unaware of what he was walking into.

**Ash and Mary-Lynnette**

Mary-Lynnette was in the process of pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt when she felt someone pinch her upper thigh. "Eeep," she squealed jumping away from the cold hands.

"Did I scare you?" Ash whispered in her ear before adding, "Morning." He spun her around to kiss her, only for Mare to turn her head so his lips touched her cheek.

"No," Mare pouted, "You pinched me."

Ash laughed, "Your being a bad sport Mare."

"How so? I'm not even dressed yet Ash," she answered crossing her arms Ash took one look at her standing in front of him in only her black bra and panties and licked his lips. Seeing the look in his eyes she started to speak, "Ash Redfern I don't have time for th-" she was cut off by Ash kissing her deeply as he pushed her back onto the bed.

**Thea and Eric**

"Hi hun," Thea greeted as Eric sat down with the others. Most of them wore lots of green; many different shades could be seen.

"Hey," he replied kissing her gently before ruffling Gillian's silvery hair out of habit.

Hannah walked in with a plate of eggs and ham for Eric who stared at it confused for a minute before saying, "I thought Mare said she was making green eggs and ham."

"She was planning to," Rashel stated smirking as she took a bite of her own eggs.

"Then why...? Eric questioned.

Quinn chuckled, "Because Ash has her preoccupied at the moment."

"Preoccu-ooh!" Eric exclaimed blushing when it hit him.

**Gillian and David..**

"You're not wearing green," sung David walking up to Gillian as she searched for the chocolate coins Hannah had hid in the spirit of the holiday.

Gillian didn't look at him as she continued searching through the game room, "If you pinch me, you'll be more sex deprived then Ash after that time he hit Mark."

The hand that had reached towards his soul mate snapped back to his side, "You're such a party pooper."

Gillian just grinned, "It's not my fault I care more about chocolate. Eric and Maggie have already found five of the twenty Hannah hid."

"Want some help?" David questioned his soul mate.

"Please," Gillian replied as she searched the game cases.

**Rashel and Quinn**

"Hello pretty lady," Quinn said walking towards Rashel who was laying on her stomach in the backyard. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Rashel grinned as he settled himself in the grass next to her, "Just looking for clovers." When he raised an eyebrow she went on, "Mom, Timmy, and I use to do it every year. Mom said if you found a four leaf clover on St. Patrick's Day it gave you good luck until next St. Patrick's day."

Sensing this was important to Rashel, Quinn asked, "Can I help?"

"I'd love that," Rashel answered smiling widely as Quinn turned on his stomach and began looking for clovers.

**Thierry and Hannah**

"James is avoiding everyone because we keep pinching him, Poppy is reading Seventeen Magazine, Ash is in the kitchen with Mare who is cooking, Thea is studying her spells, Eric, Maggie, Gillian, and David are working to find the coins, Rashel and Quinn are in the backyard, Jez went to the library, Morgead is in the game room, Delos is sleeping on the roof, and Keller and Galen are reading," Hannah stated in one long breath before taking a bite of her chocolate coin.

"Mmm," Thierry yanked her off the desk and into his lap, "Want to have some fun of our own?" Hannah giggled as a hand worked up her shirt, "No one's near the bedroom right now." He stopped suddenly, "Did you just say Jez went to the Library?"

**Jez and Morgead**

"Did you get it?" Morgead asked as Jez walked into the game room.

The redhead grinning and showed Morgead the DVD case, "One copy of Leprechaun for our viewing pleasure."

"Oh how I love you my darling Jez," Morgead declared as she put the DVD in.

She laughed, "You better idiot. Now make room for me." By the time she walked back to him, Morgead had already moved to she could lay on the couch with him.

Once Jez was lying with him, Morgead wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Seriously though, I love you."

Jez turned and placed a kiss on his lips, "I love you to. Now shut up and watch the movie."

**Delos and Maggie**

Delos was lying on the roof with his eyes closed when he felt sudden pressure on his stomach. "Get off me Mags," Delos stated not having to open his eyes to know it was his soul mate.

"You're not wearing green," Maggie sung and a moment later Delos felt a pinch on his forearm.

"Did you just _pinch_ me?"

"Of course I did," Maggie answered grinning, "It's a St. Patty's Day tradition."

"I know this! Do you think I'm still completely oblivious to the ways of this world?" he asked.

She didn't say anything for a minute. "You googled it didn't you, Delos."

Delos blushed but slowly nodded.

**Keller and Galen**

"What's the cake like this time?" wondered Galen after dinner when Mary-Lynnette and Thea went to get the cake.

"I don't know but this is bound to be good," Quinn stated. A moment later the two girls appeared with the cake. It was red velvet with chocolate ice cream in the center, and had white frosting. Tiny green clover shaped candies sat on it, and the words 'Happy St. Patrick's Day' had been written in green icing.

"Yet another great cake," Keller stated after taking a bite, her having been the second to get a piece. "Thank you Mare." The others echo her thanked.

Galen was still waiting for his plate so Keller held her fork out.

"Oh my yummies," Maggie exclaimed as Galen bit the piece of Keller's fork.

"Your right, this is heavenly," Galen agreed.

**April Fool's Day**

**James and Poppy**

"Stop slamming things," stated Poppy as she walked out of their personal bathroom to find James yanking a brush through his hair. "You would remember this holiday."

James laughed as he put the brush down, "April Fools is the best after all." Poppy couldn't disagree with that. "By the way, I'd watch out if I were you."

"Why?" Poppy questioned as she searched through her dresser for clothes she didn't mind ruining since something was bound to happen to it today.

"Ash, Quinn, Morgead, and Jez have been up since 4 plotting," James supplied, "Their bound to have something planned for us."

Poppy nodded, "Kay. And James, you might want to move."

"Eh? Why?" he asked and a second later Jez poured the yellow paint down on him.

**Mary-Lynnette and Ash**

"Hey," Ash greeted when Mary-Lynnette had finally gotten up and started breakfast.

"Hi," Mare answered kissing him before continuing with making pancakes, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm hurt. Can't I visit you without an alternative motive?" he questioned.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him, "Not on April Fools. So what do you want?"

Ash pulled a box out of his pocket, "I need this mixed into Morgead and Jez's pancakes."

She raised an eyebrow as she took the box, "Aren't you and Quinn working with them?"

"Yes. Which is why I need it to look like you did it," he replied.

They stared at each other for a minute before she sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it."

**Thea and Eric**

"What's this going to do?" asked Eric as Thea handed him the potion.

"It'll just turn his skin green. No actual damage will be done," Thea told him.

Eric nodded as he flipped the vile around, "And I just have to pour a little on him?" Thea nodded. "Cool. Sounds fun."

"I think their in the game room," Thea supplied, "Gillian wanted to try out the Mario game we bought last month."

Eric nodded, "I'm off then." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Be careful! Morgead's in the ceiling and the other three demons are still on the loose," she called as he ran off to find David. After a moment Thea looked up, "Don't pour the cheese on him until he's finished with David. Okay Morgead?"

**Gillian and David**

David stared as his skin turned green after his best friend had 'accidentally' dumped something on him. Gillian was wide eyed and shocked as she watched her soul mate's skin color change. "What the fuck did you do?" David screamed angrily.

"Just a potion," Eric laughed, "Your skin shall now be green for 24 hours." David was about to strangle him wen cheese suddenly came down from the ceiling and poured on Eric. The three looked up just in time to see Morgead crawl away. "I'm going to kill him," Eric growled storming away, cheese dripping off of him and leaving a trail.

It was silent for a moment before Gillian said, "Come on. I'll find a spell to fix it." David nodded and followed his soul mate out of the room.

**Rashel and Quinn**

"Found you," a very annoyed Rashel declared storming over to Quinn, who was sitting on the stairs by the east wing with a walkie talkie.

"Hey Rash-ick you stink," Quinn greeted making a face, "What happened to you?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that smell is from the stink bomb that exploded when I destroyed a dummy in training," she hissed.

"Why are you yelling at me then?" he asked before understanding. "That wasn't us! You and Mare are off limits for us four."

Rashel made an O with her mouth before saying, "Then who did?"

Quinn thought a moment before saying, "Hannah in the only one I've seen in there."

Rashel's mouth fell open, "I got pranked...by Hannah?"

**Thierry and Hannah. **

Thierry was sitting in the bedroom with a book when Eric opened the door covered in cheese, "Have you seen Morgead?"

"Better question, why are you covered in cheese?" Thierry asked.

"Morgead. Now have you seen him?" asked Eric.

Hannah walked out of the closet, having been looking for a sweater she'd borrowed from Maggie, and said, "He's around here somewhere. Ash is in the ceiling now." Eric nodded and left.

After a moment Thierry found the courage to ask, "The ceiling?"

Before Hannah could answer a voice said, "Yup!" Before red paint was poured down on Thierry.

"Ash!" Thierry screamed getting up and running to find Mare so she could punish Ash.

"Boys," sighed Hannah.

**Jez and Morgead**

Jez walked up the stairs and into the attic, water bottle in hand.

"Morgy?" she questioned seeing the boy in front of her, "Thought you were downstairs pranking."

"Eric's rounded up James, and Thea to get back at me," Morgead answered, "Why are you here?"

"Ash needed his water bottle refilled since he poured it on Delos," she answered shaking the white bottle before adding, "James? But I'm the one who poured that paint on him."

"Yeah well apparently I'm the second best thing."

"Well, have fun with that," Jez stated handing the dark haired vampire the water bottle, "I'm going to prank Galen. Make sure Ash gets that water bottle."

"Will do," Morgead stated kicking her butt as she passed him.

**Delos and Maggie**

"What happened?" Maggie questioned when she heard the door slam and looked up to find Delos standing there dripping wet and pissed.

"Ash poured water on me," Delos stated and Maggie allowed herself to imagine steam coming out of his ears.

"Ah. Want some new clothes?" she asked as he dried off his hair.

"Please," Delos replied, "and a wooden stake."

Maggie passed him a new tee-shirt as she laughed, "You can't kill Mare's soul mate. She'll hate you for doing it and hate me for letting you."

Delos growled, "I hate April Fools."

"Anyone would with those four on the loose," Maggie replied.

**Keller and Galen**

"Jez?" Keller asked when she walked into the kitchen for a soda and found Galen with pie on his face.

"Quinn. He beat her to me by a minute," Galen answered as Keller ran a finger over his cheek and then licked the cream off.

"What a waste of pie," Keller sighed.

Galen raised an eyebrow, "Is it that good?" Keller ran another finger down his cheek before holding it out for him to lick. "Oh god. This is good pie."

Keller nodded her head, "I know right?" After a moment she gestured to the sink, "Let's get you cleaned up."

**Easter**

**James & Poppy…**

"What holiday is it now?" questioned James when he awoke to find Poppy sitting on the edge of the bed in pale colors as she pulled on blue socks with pink rabbits on them.

Use to James lack of Holiday awareness she replied, "Easter."

"Did Mare make hard boiled eggs?"

"Yup! She said we could decorate them at breakfast," Poppy cheered happily.

James smiled, "Sweetness."

"And Hannah said we were doing an Easter Egg Hunt," Poppy added as she grabbed a pair of fake bunny ears from the dresser and put them on. She gave James a kiss before leaving, "See you at breakfast."

"See you!" James called after her as he took off his Flower Power boxers and stepped into the shower.

**Ash & Mare...**

Ash flung the brush with the Easter Egg paint at Mary-Lynnette causing some of the pale violet paint to stick to her cheek.

"Oh no you didn't," Eric stated in in his best 'oh-no-you-didn't' voice as Maggie and David ooh'd in unison.

"Oh yes I di-" he replied only to be cut off by all four of the friends flinging pink paint at him, "My hair!"

Quinn carefully looked down at his best friend's Ashy blonde hair, running a hand through it to double check that he didn't feel any of the paint before declaring, "You're in the clear."

Ash glanced, smirking evilly, over at his best friend, "You know what this means."

"Oh yes I do," Quinn agreed tossing Ash one of the hats from the coat stand.

A moment later they screamed in unison, "Paint fight!" And the paint started flying.

**Thea & Eric…**

"What are you doing?" Thea exclaimed a while later when she found Eric, Delos, Maggie, David, and Gillian in the kitchen. The boys were quickly stuffing unpainted hard boiled eggs in their mouths, while Gillian cheered and Maggie was - or it looked that way anyways - eating herself sick with chocolate rabbit after chocolate rabbit.

"Having an egg eating contest," Eric told her in between swallowing and cracking open another egg.

Gillian held up a pale violet colored egg with blue polka dots and crown painted on it, "This is the prize."

"You're having the prize for an egg eating contest be...another better decorated egg?" Thea questioned. When the group nodded she added, "You're fucking idiots."

"But you love us," Maggie stated sticking her tongue out before killing another chocolate rabbit.

**Gillian & David..**

"Well this sucks," David declared flopping onto the couch with a groan, "Gave myself a stomach ache only to lose to Delos."

"My poor baby," Gillian stated as she passed him some pills and a glass of water.

David glared, "Don't make fun of me you meanie."

Gillian stuck her tongue out in reply, "Then don't be an idiot."

"I'm not acting any different than normal," David mumbled laying his head on his soul mate's bare legs, since she was wearing a flowy gray skirt which left her thighs bare.

"Doesn't that make you an idiot?" Gillian asked smoothing his hair as he tried to sleep.

"Maybe I am," He whispered before drifting off, calmed by the feeling of Gillian's hand running smoothly through his hair.

**Rashel & Quinn…**

"Did you find one?" Rashel asked eagerly as Quinn smiled widely and pulled his hand away from the bookcase.

"Sitting between The Ghost and The Goth, and Flowers in the Attic," Quinn answered popping the cap off the pale pink egg and pulling out the fifty dollar bill previously sitting in it.

"How much does that put us at?" she asked as the bill was added to his wallet.

"Three-hundred fifty," he answered, "One-hundred seventy-five for each of us." Sure money wasn't an object for any Daybreaker, each of them had more than enough, but it was always fun to get cash for basically no work...and getting to beat each other.

"Okay, let's go check the bedrooms," Rashel stated hoping they could start before the others got there.

**Thierry & Hannah…**

Hannah walked into the office and slammed her hands down on the desk, causing Thierry to jump, "Get up."

"What?" questioned a frightened Thierry, his soulmate was hardly ever this mad, "Why do you have egg in your hair?"

"I have egg in my hair because Morgead and Jez started an egg fight!" she screeched, causing Thierry to wince at her tone. "Now stop working and control your children!"

"C-c-children?" He stuttered, was he missing something here?

"Yes, children! Because that is clearly what they are!" Hannah exclaimed before storming into the bathroom across the hall.

Deciding it'd be best to get the problem solved before Hannah finished her shower; Thierry got up and went to find the mentioned egg fight.

**Jez & Morgead…**

"Well this sucks," grumbled Morgead as he and Jez walked towards their room. "We're covered in egg and there wasn't a clear winner."

"Well Maggie and Mare clearly kicked our asses. They got away with just yolk in their hair," Jez stated picking an egg shell off Morgead's cheek.

"Yeah but that was like the end of the world for them," Morgead reasoned.

"True enough," Jez agreed as they stepped into the room, "I'm going to take a shower okay?"

Morgead pouted, "Without me?"

"Yes without..." she trailed off when he looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Fine! You can shower with me!"

**Delos & Maggie...**

"I just don't get it!" Delos whined flopping onto his and Maggie's bed, "If this holiday is about your 'god' then why so many rabbits?"

Maggie opened her mouth to answer, only to close it when she realized what he had asked. "I honestly have no clue," she admitted.

He glared at the wall, "It's ridiculous! Rabbits are pretty much useless."

"They taste good in soup," Maggie mused, that rabbit soup her mom had made last Easter had tasted amazing.

"And the painted eggs!" Delos exclaimed ignoring her, "None of it makes any god damn sense!"

Maggie shrugged, "Give it up Delos. Traditions don't always make sense."

**Keller & Galen…**

"Cake, cake, cakey, cakey, cake," Ash and Quinn sung as they waited for the girls to bring out the large cake they assumed Mare had made.

Keller just shook her head, "Just shut up." As if to grant her wish, the others walked out with a large tray of cupcakes.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Galen when he saw that together the cupcakes made a giant Easter Bunny carrying a basket with eggs in it, "That must of taken a lot of time and talent."

Keller nodded her agreement as she took a bite out of one which made the eyes, "And they taste amazing!"

**Mother's Day**

**Poppy Rasmussen **

Poppy was awakened by the bed sinking from added weight. When she opened her eyes she found her youngest child sitting on her bed. Glancing around the room she noticed her other children also in the room.

Six year old Lena was wearing black shorts and a nice white shirt. Her copper curls, which had been pulled back into a ponytail, most likely by her older sister, and green eyes made her look like a much younger version of Poppy. Twelve year old Titan wore jean shorts, which were frayed at the edges, and sky blue which said 'My sister did it' in black letters. He had silky, well taken care of, copper hair styled in what some people called a 'skater' look, and green eyes. Sixteen year old Phoebe had a blood red halter top and white shorts on. Unlike her siblings her light brown hair, which was cut into a pixie cut, and cool grey eyes.

"Mommy!" Lena exclaimed when she saw Poppy was awake, "Happy Mother's Day!" Lena gave her a big hug and when she pulled away she added, "I made you a card...but Iggy blew it up accidentally."

Soon after her daughter pulled away Poppy found herself being embraced by her son, "Happy mother's day," Titan declared kissing his mother's cheek before pulling a white rose out of what seemed like nowhere.

"How'd you do that?" asked Lena excitedly as she looked from the rose in her mother's hand to her older brother.

Titan hummed, "A magician never reveals his tricks."

Phoebe laughed as she bent down and hugged her mother, "Happy Mother's Day."

**Mary-Lynnette Redfern**

"Mommy, we brought you breakfast!" Shelby declared skipping into the room with a cup of coffee. The six year old wore pink shorts with an equally pink tank top, which had a large black peace sign in the center. Her long brown hair was pulled into their usual pigtails and her blue eyes were shining with her usual glee.

"Shelly! Please be careful," Tristian warned following his younger sister into the room with a tray of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and cereal, "That's hot coffee. If it spills on your hand it's going to burn." Tristian was the only one of the three children to inherit Ash's blonde hair and ever-changing cat-like eyes. Like usual Tristian is wearing black shorts with several chains on them, and a black shirt.

Jessie rolled his eyes as he followed his younger siblings into the room with glasses of orange juice, "You worry too much Tristian. Makes me wonder what you're like with Tess." Jessie, like Shelby, had Mary-Lynnette's blue eyes and short brown hair. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with faded blue jeans.

"Don't tease your brother so much," Mary-Lynnette laughed as she took the coffee from Shelby, who then took a seat in one of the other chairs at the table Mary-Lynnette was sitting at. "Now sit down so we can have our breakfast in peace."

"Yes mom," the blushing Tristian and laughing Jessie said in unison before they sat down and took their breakfast from the tray.

"Mommy," Shelby declared, causing all heads to look at the six year old, "Can I turn the TV on and watch Yugioh?"

Mary-Lynnette laughed at the look on her sons faces, did they really not know their sister had a Yugioh obsession, "Go ahead honey."

**Thea Ross**

Viola Ross smiled as she thrust the homemade card at her mother. Thea opened the card and found Happy Mother's Day in big blue block letters. Under the words was a picture of Viola, Christian, and Maddie.

In the picture Viola wore a purple tank top with a black skirt. Her sandy blonde hair was curled and she was smiling one of those smiles which went to her brown eyes. Sixteen year old Maddie sat next to Viola in a royal purple dress. Her pale blonde hair was curled like Viola, and her green-gray eyes were gleaming with happiness. Twelve year old Christian stood behind them, one tan hand on each of their shoulders, in a blue button up shirt and black dress pants. His pale blonde hair was messy as usual, and his brown eyes gleamed in the light. Each kid had signed their name under the photo.

"Aw! It's so cute," Thea cooed hugging her youngest daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry I missed breakfast," Maddie declared walking into the room, "Kendal and McKenzie had another fight and she was in my room crying all night. I didn't get to sleep until four and then I forgot to turn my alarm clock on. If Blake hadn't heard her snoring and woken us up Kenzie and I would probably still be asleep."

Christian whistled, "I'm glad us Daybreaker boys don't cry. We make popcorn and complain while killing zombies in the game room."

"That's not true," laughed Thea as Viola crawled into her lap, "Your father use to cry over a lot of things, he still does. All of the guys did actually, well except Morgead. He prefers hitting things. Which now that I think about it, usually ends up with him crying because it hurts so much."

Viola titled her head and asked, "Even Uncle Ash and Uncle Quinn?"

Thea nodded, "Yup. Those two use to cry every time something happened to their hair."

"Like Jessie and Kendal!" Maddie exclaimed, causing her family to laugh.

**Gillian Blackburn**

"Remember what you promised," Mitch declared as Gillian, Alexis, Iggy, and him got into the car. Mitch wore black jeans with a blood red tee-shirt and white Michael Jordan's. He had David's dark brown hair and Gillian's violet eyes.

Twelve year old Alexis sighed, "I know. No pranks." She wore light blue jean shorts with brown shirt saying 'Prankster' on the back in black letters which Poppy had made for her, and black flip flops which made sure Gillian knew where she was at all times because they clacked loudly against the ground every time she walked. Alexis had David's dark brown hair and brown eyes. "It's not like I'd do anything without Peyton."

Six year old Iggy nodded unhappily, "I'm not allowed to think of, make, or buy materials for bombs." Gillian couldn't help being pleased that Iggy had the same hobby as the character she'd named him after. Iggy was the only one who had inherited both Gillian's violet eyes and her pale, almost silver, blonde hair. Today the six year old was wearing his green Maximum Ride tee-shirt and loose black shorts.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Gillian asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Arcade!" Iggy declared.

"Theater!" Alexis commanded.

Mitch glared at them both, "Wherever you want mom."

Remembering that it was Alexis's turn to pick where they went Gillian declared, "To the Theater then. What do you guys want to go see?"

"Scream 4?" Alexis suggested looking around at her siblings to see if they were okay with the movie. Mitch nodded, not really caring, and Iggy smiled, having wanted to see the movie already. "Scream 4 it is then mom."

**Rashel Quinn**

"We're going out with momma, we're going out with momma," sung Sam as he spun around the room. He had black hair, a factor all of her kids had since both Rashel and Quinn had black hair, and green eyes which always shone with happiness. He wore cargo shorts with a white tee-shirt with a tiger on the front.

Cameron laughed at her younger brother as he skipped over to hold Rashel's hand. Cameron had long silky black hair and green eyes. The twelve year old was wearing a black skirt with a green halter top.

"Where's Blake?" Rashel questioned noticing her oldest was missing.

"Here!" Blake declared hopping down the stairs two at a time as he tried to wipe a pale pink lipstick mark off his cheek, "Sorry I was saying goodbye to Maddie before she left with her family." Blake had short, Harry Potter like, black hair and eyes which were an intense black like his fathers. Blake was wearing jean shorts with a brown belt and a darker blue shirt.

Cameron laughed again seeing the lipstick on her older brother's cheek, "Need some help getting the lipstick off Blake?"

Blake sighed before nodded, "Yes please."

Rashel held Sam's hand as she watched Cameron pull a tissue out of her purse and began to wipe the lipstick off. Sam pulled on her hand and asked, "What are we going to do today?" Cameron and Blake also looked at her, waiting for a answer

"Well I was thinking maybe we'd go shopping," Rashel declared, "Buy some stuff and then have lunch in the park."

Cameron's eyes suddenly had a money-sign like gleam in them, "So I can get those boots I've been wanting? And a new baseball bat for softball season?"

Rashel laughed, "Yup, and anything else you want."

**Hannah Descouedres.**

"Mommy look at the Teddy Bear I made!" Valerie exclaimed showing Hannah the teddy bear. Valerie had Thierry's white-blonde hair and Hannah's grey eyes. The six year old was currently wearing a orange tank top and black shorts. In her arms was a brown build-a-bear that was dressed as a cheerleader, "Isn't it cute?"

"Very," Hannah declared smiling at her daughter, "Why don't you pick out some more outfits and then we'll go do what Amy wants." Valerie nodded before skipping off to display with cloths for the bears. Hannah turned to her other daughters, "Are you two sure you don't want one?"

Twelve year old Amy, like Hannah, had blonde hair and grey eyes. She was wearing yellow shorts with the word 'Star' on the butt of them, a brown tank top, and yellow flip flops. McKenzie stood next to her wearing a red football jersey and black jean shorts with black sandals. Her white-blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her dark eyes were bloodshot from crying all night.

"I think I'll go make one," McKenzie declared before walking over to the area where you picked a animal. Her daughter didn't have to say it for Hannah to know McKenzie was making one because it felt weird not to sleep with something in her arms when Kendal and she fought. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Amy...Do you know what happened between Kendal and Kenzie?" Hannah asked, leaning against the wall like her daughter was.

Amy bit her lip for a second before shaking her head, "No, but I know the fight happened in the garden. Christian and I were tending to the Tiger Lilys when she ran through the garden. We heard Kendal swearing, but he didn't go after her."

Hannah hummed, "Why don't you go hurry Val along?" When Amy walked away Hannah pulled out her phone and called Maggie, it was time to get to the bottom of this.

**Jez Blackthorn**

Red whistled as they walked into the game shop, "How much money can I spend mom?" The sixteen year old had dark brown hair inherited from Morgead, and Jez's silver/blue eyes. He was wearing cargo shorts and a blood red tee-shirt.

Jez chuckled, "However many you want." Red nodded and went to go look at the games.

"Can I get some to?" Randy asked tilting his head up at his mom. The six year old had Jez's wild red hair and Morgead's green eyes. Randy was wearing white shorts with a Navy blue tee-shirt.

"Go ahead honey," Jez stated, letting go of Randy's and so he could walk away, "Stay with your brother though." Randy nodded and headed towards the PS3 games section where his brother was.

"Mom," Peyton declared from beside her, "Can I ask you a question?" Peyton's features, his pale skin, emerald eyes, and dark hair, made him look like a much younger version of Morgead. He was wearing brown shorts with a emerald tee-shirt that had the word 'Prankster' on the back in black letters.

Sensing it was important Jez nodded, "Yeah, what is it honey?"

"You see there's this girl," Peyton shifted his weight from foot to foot as he spoke, "I've known her for a really long time and I love her. But...i don't want to tell her and ruin our friendship." He looked straight into his moms eyes which told Jez he seriously needed her advice, "What do I do mom?"

Jez smiled, "Peyton, Alexis is your soulmate. You've got nothing to worry about, she might not realize how much you mean to her at first but she will."

Peyton thought about what she said before saying, "Your right mom. Thanks for the advice."

**Maggie Redfern**

"Mom can I go get Reed and I some ice cream?" Tess declared seeing her mother clearly wanted to talk to her older brother. Tess had the same brown hair with auburn highlight as Maggie, and yellow eyes as Delos. Today she was wearing a white summer dress which twirled with her whenever she spun.

"Ice cream?" Reed asks happily. The six year old had wavy dark brown hair like Delos, and Maggie's sorrel-colored eyes. He was wearing camouflage shorts with a red-and-white striped Tommy Hilfiger shirt.

Maggie smiled, "Yup Reed." She handed Tess a twenty after Kendal and her told the twelve year old what they wanted. After the two left for the ice cream stand Maggie turned to Kendal, "What happened with McKenzie yesterday?"

Kendal had the same wavy brown hair and sharp yellow eyes as his dad. He was wearing a blue Mario Tee-shirt with black shorts. Kendal buried his head in his hands, "Mom...Kenzie is pregnant."

Maggie's eyes widened. She'd known McKenzie and Kendal had a sexual relationship, hell the whole house knew because McKenzie was a screamer. But this... "Didn't you...?"

"Of course we used protection," Kendal answered, "I don't even know how it happened."

"Is that what you were fighting about?" Maggie asked a moment later.

Kendal nodded, "Kinda. McKenzie told me about it yesterday, and when I got over the shock I asked if she wanted to put the baby up for adoption. She flipped and ran away before I could explain."

"Kendal, what do you want?" Maggie questioned, "Forget McKenzie for a second, do you want this baby?"

Kendal took a second before he nodded. "I know I'm only sixteen but I want to raise this baby with McKenzie."

**Keller Drache**

"I got the movie," June declared walking back into the movie room with a DVD in her hand. June had Keller's long black hair with Galen's emerald green eyes. The sixteen year old was wearing one of Mitch's white tee-shirts, and her own SpongeBob Pajama pants.

Tommy got out of the recliner and took the DVD from his older sister. Tommy had the same blonde hair and green eyes as Galen. Currently he had thrown on some loose shorts and a white tee-shirt as pajamas. "Friday the 13th?" Tommy questioned glancing back at Keller who was lying on the couch with her arms around Kelly, "Is that really okay for Kel to be watching?"

"I've seen it already," Kelly informed him, "Shelby, Sam, Randy, Val, Dylan, Lena, Iggy, Reed, Viola, and I watched it one day by accident. I think it's a good movie." Kelly had long black hair down to her butt and cool grey eyes just like Keller. She was wearing blue pajamas pants with dancing monkeys on them, and the pink tank top with a large monkey head on it which came with the pants.

Still, Tommy ignored her and looked at his mom, "Is it okay?"

Keller nodded, "It should be. If she didn't have any nightmares the first time she should be able to sit through it a second time."

Tommy nodded and popped the DVD in the player. As he did so Kelly snuggled farther into her mother's arms, and June settled onto the other couch.

When he returned to his chair Tommy pulled his Superman blanket back on before pressing the play button. 

**Carnival**

The June sun was nice and hot as the Daybreakers climbed out of Hannah's bus and separated. This was going to be a fun day at the fair.

**Poppy and James…**

Poppy dragged James over to the House of Mirrors faster than you can say your name.

"Slow down Poppy!" James laughed, relived she wasn't using vampire speed. Poppy wore a pair of James shorts, ones he used when playing basketball with the other boys, and a tank top showing all the right curves. He stopped abruptly, spinning her into his arms, "We have all day. S-L-O-W D-O-W-N." He ignored the boys who were staring at as they passed and kissed her gently.

When they pulled apart Poppy rushed out, "Can we _please_ get doing to the House of Mirrors now?"

With a laugh James allowed his soulmate to pull him into the fun house. It was a large funhouse, only slightly smaller than the mansion. James wasn't surprised it was all year round carnival/fair so they had the best things. They were only about a fourth through when Poppy spun on her heel and asked, "Jamie?"

"Mmm?" James answered still walking through the funhouse, their hands firmly intertwined.

"Catch me if you can," he turned just in time to see her slip into the nearest hallway. Curse this thing for being so fucking big, and curse her for being so herish! Despite all of that he followed her with a laugh.

**Mary-Lynnette and Ash.**

Mary-Lynnette licked her ice cream cone as they walked through the large building filled with tons of small booths from various stores, swinging the hand that Ash was holding. She was looking at a gold chain necklace when she noticed the sign saying, 'Face Paint!' outside of the building. With a giggle she pulled Ash over to it and looked at all the things she could get painted on her cheek.

"What would you like?" asked the man who was going to do her face paint.

"Could I get the letter A in a heart?" Mare asked, ignoring Ash's laughter when he heard. The man nodded before starting the design. When he finished Mare's left cheek had a pink heart with a black letter A in the center.

"Does your boyfriend want anything?" the man asked as Mare stood up.

"Oh yes he does," Mare laughed having the perfect plan as she shoved Ash into the seat, "Could you draw a cat face on him?" The man laughed and nodded, while Ash glared (well half glared) at his soulmate. When it was finished Mare snapped a quick photo with her phone and sent it to her friends.

"You are so lucky I love you," Ash told her as they walked back into the cool building so Mare could look at the last few shops.

"I love you to," Mare laughed kissing him gently before dragging him to the nearest booth.

**Thea and Eric**

Naturally Thea and Eric were looking at the animals. The carnival had everything from cows to snakes. "How cute!" Thea exclaimed as they looked at rabbits, "Do you think Thierry would let me buy one?"

"Want to call?" Eric asked waggling his phone just as it went off. He flipped it open as soon as he read that it was from Mary-Lynnette, after all him, David, Mare, and Maggie were best friend, and laughed when he saw the picture of Ash. "Hey Thea look at this," he turned the phone so his soulmate could clearly see her cousin. When she saw it she let out a giggle before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Anyways," Thea stated after recovering from their laughing fit, "calling Thierry would be a good idea. With a nod Eric handed his phone to Thea, she'd given hers to Blaise to borrow for the day since Blaise's was broken. Thea quickly scrolled Eric's contacts for Thierry and clicked the call button.

"Thea?" Thierry questioned answering the phone, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" Thea answered happily, "Eric and I were just wondering if we could buy a bunny."

"I don't see a problem with it; none of us are allergic right?" Thierry answered. Thea searched her brain for everyone's allergies; yup no one was allergic to rabbits or fur.

"Right! Okay then, thanks," she hung up and handed Eric his phone.

"So?" Eric asked as he looked at one of the rabbits.

"He said it's okay," Thea answered smiling, as she looked through one of the cages.

**Gillian and David. **

Gillian was screaming her head off and clinging tightly to David's arm as the roller coaster went downwards. David on the other hand was laughing like crazy; roller coasters were so fun to ride.

"Smile for the camera," David whispered in her ear when they were almost to the camera. Gillian was too busy fearing for her life though so she turned her head towards David's arm for two reason. 1) It was slightly less embarrassing and 2) she was too scared to keep her eyes open the rest of the ride.

When they reached the end David was still laughing as he helped her out of the car. "I hate you!" she grumbled, "I told you I didn't want to go but you wouldn't give in!"

"I didn't want a photo with some random person," David answered with a laugh as they walked towards the booth which had their photos. David looked up at the screen to see what photo was theirs. On the screen was a picture of David smiling and laughing his ass off two fingers held up in a peace sign, and Gillian clinging to his arm her face buried in his sleeve, in the corner there was the number 802. "Can I get a copy of photo 802?" he asked the women who was at the counter.

"Don't David!" Gillian exclaimed her face redder then an apple. The women nodded laughing at Gillian's response as she walked into the back room to get the photo. When she came back she handed David the photo in a blue paper picture frame with the name of the roller coaster on top, and David handed her the cash they owed her.

**Rashel and Quinn. **

"You're sure you don't want anything?" Rashel asked as she waited for the man to give her, her food. A large lemonade, two hotdogs, and fries.

"Yeah," Quinn stated, "I'll just drink your lemonade."

Rashel nodded, "Well if you get hungry tell me and I'll go get you something from the van." Thierry was smart enough to fill a few water bottles with some blood for the vampires in case they got hungry. Quinn nodded as he grabbed the lemonade from the counter and followed Rashel to a picnic table.

"You've got ketchup on your face," Quinn laughed wiping it off with his thumb. Rashel laughed wiping at her face in case there was anything else. "So what should we do next?" Quinn asked watching as she ate a hotdog, "Roller coaster?"

"Fine by me," Rashel stated, as she got up and threw her trash away. "Which one you want to go on?" Quinn pointed in the distance to a roller coaster which was taller than the Farris Wheel. Rashel's eyes lit up, that looked fun.

"I tried to get Ash to go on it with me last August but he was being a wimp," Quinn pouted.

"Well I think it looks fun," Rashel stated smiling wickedly.

"Then to the Roller coaster we go!" Quinn shouted happily dragging Rashel towards the Roller Coaster.

**Thierry and Hannah… **

Hannah flipped a necklace around in her hands, it was a sapphire pendant dangling off a silver chain. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked Thierry holding it up.

"Yeah," he agreed looking nervously around them, his gaze snapping back to Hannah when she touched his hand gently.

"Thierry," she stated, "Nobody is going to kill us, just have fun. You do know what Fun is right?"

Thierry rolled his eyes, "Of course I know what fun is Hannah." Hannah didn't look convinced as she paid for her necklace. Hannah suddenly got a blissful look and started sniffing the air gently. "What?" Thierry asked confused.

"Roasted Peanuts!" Hannah exclaimed happily, "I was so worried about you not having fun that I didn't notice them before!" She grabbed Thierry's hand and pulled him towards the Roasted Peanut vendor.

**Jez and Morgead…**

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled the operator of the funhouse as he shoved Morgead and Jez through the exit (one of those things that go round and round). Jez laughed as she ran to the other side Morgead right behind her, the pair had been hiding in the shadows spooking all the little kids by showing off their fangs. Luckily everyone thought the fangs were fake.

"Where to next?" asked Morgead as they walked away. His hands were shoved firmly into his pockets as they walked side by side. Jez was about to answer when a boy walked up to her.

"Hey beautiful," greeted the teen smiling in a way that he found charming, obviously ignoring Morgead standing a little ahead of Jez, "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No," Jez stated, "but it will when I kick you all the way into next week."

She turned to leave but the boy put a hand on her arm, "Don't be like that honey."

"I think," Morgead declared stepping in, he was at least 2 feet taller than the boy and looked way scary with his hair falling gently into his fierce eyes, "my girlfriend said no."

"So-So-Sorry man!" stammered the kid, "I didn't know!"

"Scram!" Morgead screamed stepping towards him. The kid screamed and ran away frightened. "Well," Morgead stated smiling, "that was fun." Jez rolled her eyes and pulled Morgead to what she knew would be a very fast rollercoaster.

**Delos and Maggie…**

"I don't wanna go!" whined Delos as he stared at the ride in front of him, The Scorpion. The arms were moving the group of carts in a circle high above the arm, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the way the carts were moving side to side unsteadily.

"Don't be a baby!" Maggie rolled her eyes as they waited in line. Hopefully they would be in the next bunch so she didn't have to listen to her soulmate whine much longer. "Aren't you supposed to be a brave Prince or something?"

"Exactly!" Delos protested ready to dash away the second she agreed, "So I can't die."

Maggie rolled her eyes again, "Fine Delos, go wait over there." Delos was strolling over to watch someone play a game when he heard Maggie ask some random boy to pair with her so she didn't have to ride alone.

"Fine!" Delos shouted walking back, "You win! But if I die it's your fault." Maggie hugged her soulmate laughing at his reaction to her talking to another boy. When she heard the creek of the operator opening the gate she pulled him into the nearest blue cart. Delos climbed in first, the cart swinging with his weight then balancing itself lightly when Maggie joined him.

**Keller and Galen… **

Keller and Galen were sitting at the food court eating. Keller had a taco, and Galen a slice of Pizza. Then they were sharing a large Mountain Dew. Keller was taking a sip of it when a camera clicked, and she turned to find her sister standing there. "Hey Rashel," she greeted moving so Rashel could sit down.

"Move it," Rashel ordered Galen motioning for him to make room for Quinn to sit down.

"Scary Lady," Galen mumbled moving so Quinn could sit next to him. Quinn patted his shoulder with a laugh, knowing full well that Rashel could be a lot scarier than this. Rashel rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the fries that had come with Galen's pizza.

"You just ate!" Quinn exclaimed. "You can't possibly still be hungry."

Rashel shrugged, "What can I say? That roller coaster made me hungry."

**Thanksgiving**

**Poppy and James… **

James was sleeping soundly, dreaming of Poppy, when a cold splash hit his body. "ASH!" he screamed assuming it was his cousin and was shocked when he found his soulmate standing over him with a purple bucket. "What'd you do that for?" James asked while wiping a towel over his bare chest.

"You wouldn't wake up," Poppy answered with a smile. James raised an eyebrow silently questioning if there was a reason she couldn't have just let him sleep like a normal person would. "Becaaause Jamie," Poppy declared, "today's a holiday!"

James looked over at the horse calendar on the wall to find today's date, November 25th, circled in green marker. Inside the circle Poppy had written 'T-day.' It took a moment for James to realize T-day meant Thanksgiving. "So? What's so big about Thanksgiving," James asked.

"Come on!" Poppy huffed, "Get dressed and I'll show you." James looked at her horrified, she wanted him to put clean clothes on while he was still soaking wet? She gave him the 'you-know-what-I-meant' look and he took a quick shower.

A while later James was following Poppy down the stairs in jeans and a orange tee-shirt. "What the FUCK?" James exclaimed when he saw the chaos down stairs. Suddenly he knew this was going to be a very interesting Thanksgiving.

**Mary-Lynnette and Ash…**

Mary-Lynnette was buzzing around the kitchen, her and Hannah would be cooking Thanksgiving dinner but Hannah had gone with Thierry to see some of the stuff going on. "What's going on in here?" questioned a voice from the doorway. Mary-Lynnette turned to see Ash leaning against the doorframe, black paint on his cheeks and a hat with feathers on his head.

"Indian?" she guessed flicking a feather as she passed to get the things she needed to make another dish of green beans.

"Yeah, Quinn thought I'd be a better Indian," Ash laughed with a smile. Mare smiled to herself, Ash really would do anything for his best friend. This whole thing, the dressing up, the decorating, all of it was for Quinn and Hannah.

"This was really nice of you," Mare told him as she poured the green beans into a pan.

"Thanks," Ash replied wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Whatcha making?"

"Green Beans," Mary-Lynnette answered turning her head upwards so she could see his face, "Shouldn't you be running the dart booth?" Thierry had some booth downstairs that they were using to make some small carnival games, after all Holidays were a big deal in the Mansion.

"Jez took over so I could come see you," Ash mumbled kissing Mare's cheek lightly, "I was gone when you woke up remember?" Ash had gotten up bright and early so he, Rashel, and Thierry could get everything set up before anyone else was awake.

"Jez. With darts. Ash are you crazy?" screamed Mary-Lynnette right before they heard Morgead scream loudly. Ash laughed nervously as he walked out of the room to see what Jez had done this time.

**Thea and Eric… **

"Okay, spin him," laughed Thea after David had Eric blindfolded and a piece of tape in his hand. "1," She counted as David spun Eric around, "2. 3. GO!" David let go of her soulmate and he went stumbling towards the turkey taped onto the wall.

"Ouch!" screamed Eric when his head bumped against the wall, "Why aren't you making sure I don't do that?"

"Because it's funny," Gillian mused as she eyeballed the coloring book that was the prize for this round, she reeeally wanted that thing. She just had to pray stupid Eric didn't get the turkeys tail.

"Screw you," Eric spat at his soulmates best friend as he pinned the piece of tape. When he slipped the blind fold off he found he'd landed on the tail, "Yes! Take that Gillian!" He grabbed the coloring book and did a happy dance in front of her wiggling his butt and all, until finally Thea dragged him away laughing.

"That was mean Eric," Thea laughed as they walked past Morgead who was holding his bleeding hand close to his chest as he waited for it to heal, screaming something about that being too extreme.

"She'll get over it," Eric answered dragging her over to where Rashel was setting out a tray of small sweets. "Who made them?" Eric asked.

"Mary-Lynnette," was the short reply before she disappeared to find her own soulmate who was most likely bouncing off the walls with happiness.

"Oh yummy!" Eric exclaimed grabbing one of the cookies Mare had made out of colored dough, this one was a turkey. "Want a bite?" he asked holding the bitten cookie out for Thea.

She nodded before taking a bite from the butt of the turkey, "Mare sure can bake can't she?" Eric nodded already grabbed another cookie.

**Gillian and David…**

After the whole pin the tape on the turkey thing Gillian was in a very bad mood. "Stupid Eric," she mumbled as she kicked a napkin someone had dropped.

"Want to go play with darts? You can pretend the balloons are Eric's head," David suggested when he saw Ash sitting there talking to Rashel.

"Darts? At Eric's head? Sure!" Gillian agreed happily dragging David over there.

"How should I know where he is?" hissed Ash at Rashel before noticing the couple standing in front of him. When he did he shot a 'go-away' look at Rashel before handing Gillian three darts and saying, "If you hit me you're not eating tonight." Gillian just rolled her eyes at him.

Gillian drew her arm back and aimed at a balloon the color of Eric's hair. David's eyes got wide when he saw she had hit the balloon, he was starting to wonder if Gillian with sharp objects was actually a good idea. "This is fun!" Gillian exclaimed as she went to throw the last one.

As Gillian and David walked away Ash called, "You've got a scary midget on your hands Davey boy." The only response he got was Gillian middle finger sticking up in the air.

**Rashel and Quinn…**

"There you are," Rashel sighed when she finally found Quinn standing on the balcony outside their room.

"Here I am," Quinn answered with a smile as he turned to face her.

"Don't you like the celebration? Ash and I worked really hard to do this for you," Rashel admitted, not at all liking the fact that she had to give credit to Ash of all people.

"I love it," was Quinn's simple reply before he turned back to face the street. When Rashel raised a questioning eyebrow he added, "But I don't deserve any of it. I don't deserve all these friends to celebrate with, or a soulmate and best friend who are willing to go through the trouble of doing this for me."

Rashel set her chin on Quinn's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, "Quinn you right. You deserve a lot more, but we don't all love Thanksgiving as much as you do. It really is all about the food to us."

As they walked towards the party laughing Quinn sung, "Just wait until Hannah and I start Thanksgiving. Thierry isn't going to like that bill at all."

"I bet," agreed Rashel with a laugh, hoping her soulmate would have a good time now that he was reassured that he deserved this.

**Thierry and Hannah…**

When Thierry and Hannah returned to the kitchen after looking at everything, and finishing the decorations, they found Mare and Ash on the floor with a bowl of cake mix in between them. Mare was laughing as Ash licked cake mix off her fingers. "Are you interrupting?" asked Thierry as Hannah giggled lightly.

"Oh! Your back!" Mare exclaimed, jumping off the floor with a blush. Ash took his sweet time getting up and placing the bowl in the sink, and as he left he gave the soulmates a nod of acknowledgement and his soulmate a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted," Hannah laughed as she helped Mare set the large turkey on the counter.

"No. Not at all Hannah," Mare answered still as red as a tomato, "I was about to come get you since Dinners done."

"I'll go get Quinn so he can cut the turkey," Thierry stated, kissing Hannah lightly before going to find the vampire.

**Jez and Morgead…**

"Dork," laughed Morgead as he watched Jez dip her turkey in her cranberry sauce.

"Pig," she retorted, not even having to look to know Morgead's plate had more food then it could hold.

"I'm a healthy growing boy thank you!" Morgead answered, looking sour despite the fact that he actually found it funny that Jez knew him so well. Jez just smiled at him before grabbing a plum from his plate. "Hey! That's mine."

"Not anymore," laughed Jez as she took a big bite of the plum.

"Plum stealer!" Morgead accused taking a spoon full of green beans from her plate.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Jez protested with narrowed eyes as she watched her soulmate shove the spoon into his mouth.

"Not anymore," Morgead replied with a sly grin.

"Now, now," laughed Quinn from across the table, "play nice."

"Play nice? Whatever does that mean?" the soulmates laughed together.

**Delos and Maggie…**

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Maggie when she noticed Delos was just picking at his plate. "ERIC! Don't you dare take that last biscuit!"

"I've got more in the kitchen Mag," laughed Mare, "I'll go get them." Maggie nodded to her friend before turning to Delos, expecting an answer.

"Yeah… it just feels like everything will end soon," Delos answered, a sad look on his face.

"What will? Thanksgiving?" Maggie questioned confused as she ate a spoonful of cheesy potatoes.

"This!" Delos exclaimed, "This family." Delos bit his lip as he told his soulmate what he'd been feeling. He'd always felt that this family, his only family, would be ruined when the apocalypse came.

"Delos," Maggie placed a hand on his arm, "this family will never end. We'll never let go of each other, NEVER. Besides that the apocalypse could be years away." He nodded, about to say something when she added, "If you not going to eat can I have that piece of turkey?" Delos just laughed before eating said piece of turkey.

**Keller and Galen… **

"This is amazing isn't it?" Keller asked Galen as they ate.

"What is?" Galen answered turning away from Thierry in order to see his soulmate.

"All of it, it's amazing that people would work too hard to do something like this. All because they love someone," Keller replied with a smile.

"And the food. The food is fantastic," Galen added with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, the food is awesome," agreed Keller right before Rashel whispered something in her ear about cake. "Oh I'm coming." Keller stood up, giving Galen a quick kiss, before following Rashel, Mary-Lynnette, and Gillian out to the kitchen.

**Halloween**

**James & Poppy…**

"Trick-or-treat!" cheered James and Poppy when the women opened the door. Instead of asking why two kids their age were trick-or-treat like the last ten people they'd gotten candy from the lady called them cute and handed them each a giant Snickers bar.

As they walked towards the next house James said, "I agree with the old lady. You look cute tonight."

Poppy was dressed as a light fairy. She wore a silky yellow tank top; she'd clipped yellow wings onto the back of the shirt. With it she wore black leggings with a yellow ballerina tutu; her cheeks sparkled with yellow glitter. "You're not too bad yourself," she told her soulmate.

James was dressed as a prince. He wore a white shirt with a black velvet jacket that had small gold buttons going down it. He wore a pair of black dress pants, resting on his head was a gold crown that Mary-Lynnette had picked up for him from one of the crazy stores she shopped at. "Thanks," he answered as she swung their joined hands.

After receiving candy from the last person on the block Poppy said, "Where to now?"

"We should hit Jacob's street," James answered, "All those rich people are bound to have super-sized candy."

"A-greed," Poppy declared as she skipped away from him and over to her pink van. She loved her car; she was perfectly content driving what she drove. Poppy didn't like James's jeep anyways, especially not during Halloween when her car could hold more bags of candy.

**Ash & Mare… **

"This is stupid," Ash stated as Mary-Lynnette pulled on a crazy pink wig. Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes as she buckled her zebra colored belt. "Please don't make me go," Ash pleaded, ready to rip the ridiculous costume off. Mary-Lynnette was being a rock star for Halloween. She wore black skinny jeans with a zebra colored belt, a pink tank top with a black star in the center, large pink pumps, and a crazy pink wig.

"You should of known better then to let James and Quinn pick out your costume," Mare told him before grabbing a purse, "and you mister will stop complaining and get ready to leave."

"But Mare!" Ash whined, "I thought you were joking about making me go to a Halloween party."

Mary-Lynnette spun on her heel, showing Ash tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "Fine Ash! I'll spend the whole night alone while my friends dance and you watch TV!"

Guilt filled up in Ash until he agreed to go. With a heavy sigh he followed Mary-Lynnette out of the door, cursing James and Quinn. Ash had been stupid enough to let James and Quinn pick up his costume while they got their own. They'd grabbed a Peter Pan costume for him. So he was wearing green tights, a tightish green shirt, and a pointy hat.

**Thea & Eric…**

"Dance with me," Eric urged as he pulled Thea onto the dance floor. Eric was a witch for Halloween. He wore a red and gold robe (Quinn lent it to him) over his jeans and tee-shirt. On his head rested a red and gold wizard hat (Again from Quinn) and shoved into his jean pocket was a brown wand which lit up.

Thea laughed but complied, he was too cute to resist. The soulmates had gone to a Halloween party at Eric's collage. Despite everyone thinking Eric was going out with Mary-Lynnette (A rule Ash and Delos came up with to keep people from asking Mare, Eric, David, and Maggie out).

"Eric!" shouted a boy with freckles as he approached the two as dancing soulmates.

"What's up?" Eric asked as he turned to speak to the fellow student.

"The SBP (Student body president) sent me to find you," the kid answered, "She said something about your guys doing a performance."

"Ah," Eric breathed, "It's time for that already?"

"I guess," the kid answered.

"I'll be right back ok?" Eric told Thea, "You should go find Gillian, Ash, and Delos." Then Eric and the kid were gone. Thea jumped with a hand touched her bare shoulder. Thea was a hula girl for Halloween, she wore a grass skirt over her shorts, and a small black tank top under the fake coconuts. She spun around to see Gillian standing there.

"Hey," Gillian greeted, "do you know what's going on? Some girl just took David away talking about a performance."

"The same goes for Mare," Ash declared as he appeared, Thea had to bite her lip to keep form laughing.

"And Mag," Delos stated as he joined the three.

Thea shrugged, "Some kid just got Eric to."

"Wonder what's going on," mused Ash, curiosity in his voice.

**David & Gillian…**

"Hurry up!" Maggie hissed into the dressing room that David was in, "We're up soon."

"Well I'm sorry! It takes a while to put a dress on!" David answered as he strapped the heels, "besides I was wearing armor."

"So?" Mare and Maggie said together, "we were wearing tight jeans." David just rolled his eyes before stepping out of the dressing room. Mare and Maggie stood side by side wearing matching outfits. Both wore baggy black jeans with chains, and loose tee-shirt that hid their chest. Their crazy rock star wigs had been replaced by boy wigs.

"I HATE HEELS!" Eric complained as he came stumbling out of the dressing room wearing the same outfit as David. A short tight black dress, black heels, and a female blonde wig, "Why did we agree to be in this act?

David shrugged, "Because we're idiots." The two girls in question rolled their eyes.

The SBP started giving a speech, causing the four to hurry behind the curtain, she wrapped it up by saying, "AND NOW DM." The crowd cheered the four of them always did this act for dances and stuff. Maggie ran out onto the stage and began to sing, she was quickly joined by her friends.

**Quinn & Rashel…**

Quinn sighed as he watched Rashel dance with her brother, Timmy. They were spending Halloween at their favorite café, which was having a small dance for their best customers. Quinn was dressed as a photographer. He wore a black tee-shirt with jeans. But he had a camera dangling around his shoulders.

"Brownie?" Rosamund, Eric's sister and Timmy's soulmate, asked as he popped up next to Quinn holding to brownies.

"Thanks Ro," he answered grabbing one from her.

"No problem," she told him with a smile, "figured you'd be bored while they danced."

"I am," he confirmed with a laugh, before adding, "Where's Keller and Galen?"

"I think they slipped into the bathroom," laughed Ro as she take a bite of her brownie.

"I'm going to laugh when Rashel and Timmy kills Galen for getting their sister pregnant," Quinn stated seriously as he bit his own.

"When who gets whose sister pregnant?" asked said siblings as they walked back over since the song had ended.

"When Mark get's Jade pregnant," Ro covered before waving to Quinn as she dragged Timmy back onto the dance floor leaving her brownie on the table.

"Wanna dance?" Rashel asked holding a hand out for him. Rashel was a supermodel. She wore a tightish black dress which cut off a little before her knees, and black ballet flats. Quinn happily took her hand and followed her to the dance floor as Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner began to play.

**Hannah & Thierry…**

Hannah and Thierry were lazing on the couch holding each other and watching The Back-Up Plan. Since it was Halloween someone had to stay home to give candy to Trick-or-treaters and the couple had opted for that job. Mainly because they wanted to sit together in the peace and quiet, not worrying about what chaos the Daybreakers were causing today. Whenever the doorbell rang they would get up and deliver the candy to the children but at this moment they were just relaxing with each other.

"I love you," Thierry told Hannah as he twirled her smooth hand around his fingers.

"Love you to," Hannah answered as she ate the Butterfinger she'd stolen from the candy bowl. "We should do this more often."

"Do what?" he asked curiously.

"Just hold each other and watch a movie," she answered, "It'd be nice ya know?"

"I wish we could," he answered with a laugh, "but the odds of the chaos here stopping is very low."

Hannah nodded her agreement, then added when she saw the credits rolling "I'm going to turn the lights off."

"Why?" Thierry questioned as he watched her walk to the door where the light switch was.

"Because," she smiled slyly, "My movies over so we can go upstairs now." She grabbed Thierry's hands and pulled him up the stairs and to their bedroom.

**Jez & Morgead… **

Morgead and Jez were walking around a rich neighborhood trick-or-treating together. Morgead had opted to be a dark angel while Jez was a light angel, making her the very picture of irony. Jez wore a white dress (borrowed from Thea) which had golden sparkles on the chest. A golden halo glittered above her red hair, and she wore a pair of white wings which had golden sparkles all over it. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

Morgead stood next to her wearing black dress pants, and a black shirt. The shirt was half buttoned showing off some of his muscular chest. Lying on his dark hair was a black hat which was tilted to the side, and two black wings poked out of his back. (A/n: I don't know how many of you will understand this, but think of Dark in DN Angel. That's what I was going for)

"Ha ah!" cheered Morgead grabbing a king sized Reese from his bag and holding it in the air. "Hallelujah! Hallelujah!"

"Dork!" Jez laughed pushing her soulmate and best friend lightly.

"Look who's talking!" he answered as he popped a Reese cup in his mouth and let the peanut butter taste fill his mouth. Next to him Jez was popping a piece of green apple bubble gum in her mouth.

"Look!" she whispered suddenly pointing to where she saw James and Poppy talking. Morgead grinned wickedly before running up to the nearest house and asking if he could get some water. When the women said yes Morgead dumped his candy into Jez's bag and filled his cement bucket (it was the biggest thing he could find) with water. He quietly snuck over to the happy soulmates and dumped the water all over them.

"AHHH!" Screamed Poppy.

"YOUR DEAD MORGEAD!" screeched James as he began to chase Morgead and Jez down the street, Poppy followed close behind him.

**Delos and Maggie… **

Delos was waiting at the stairs when Maggie came off the stage wearing her rock star costume. She wore tight black skinny jeans, a tiger printed belt, a blue tank top with a black star in the center, and a crazy blue wig. "Hey hot stuff," she greeted kissing his cheek lightly.

"Hey yourself," he answered kissing her cheek. Delos was a vampire for Halloween, since he had never celebrated Halloween before Maggie picked out the costume. He wore black slacks and a nice white button shirt, a black cloak tied under his chin and his fangs were gleaming brightly. "Nice singing."

Maggie giggled, "Thanks honey." When All The Right Moves by One Republican came on she added, "Ooh this is my song!" Then dragged Delos onto the illuminated green and red dance floor. They danced for a long time before finally Maggie dragged them over to the table where a bowl of punch stood. The room was set up like a high school dance not a collage party, it was evident this school was very odd.

"Well it's little Ms. Slut," commented a girl dressed as a cheerleader as she passed by. "First David now this hot boy?" Maggie's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. Delos wanted to slap the girl silly but Maggie intertwined their fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go," stated Maggie dragging him over to Mary-Lynnette, who she told that they would be leaving. "I want to get home, curl up in bed in my fuzzy pajama pants, and watch a movie with you." Delos smiled as they walked out the door holding hands tightly.

**Keller & Galen…**

"Well hey their strangers," greeted a smirking Quinn when Keller and Galen stepped out of the bathroom holding hands.

"Now I wonder what you possibly could have been doing," chimed Ro as she passed by them. Quinn snickered lightly. While Galen turned a light pink, Keller flipped Quinn the bird and dragged her soulmate over to the counter

Keller was dressed as a dark fairy. She wore a black tank top, a silky black tutu, and black ballerina flats. Two black wings glittered behind her back, and traces of purple eye shadow could be seen.

Galen had been so busy helping Thierry with Circle Daybreak work that he had forgot about Halloween, so he was doing something very simple a surfer. He wore black and blue camouflage swimming trunks and his hair had this sorta of sexy messed up look to it.

"Two brownies," Keller told Aya the daughter of man who owned the shop. While they waited Keller laid her head on Galen's bare shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you to," he answered kissing her hair before shouting, "Never mind Aya!" Then pulling Keller towards the door.

"Where are we going?" laughed Keller as she willingly complied.

"Home," Galen answered, "It's getting late and you look really cute in that outfit." She was about to say something when Galen leaned close and whispered in her ear, "But it would look better on the floor." Keller blushed as Galen opened the car door for her.

**Christmas**

**Poppy and James…**

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Poppy when she walked out from their bathroom to find James sitting up in bed rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Same to you," James stated sleepily as Poppy threw clothes at him. "You're crazy if you think I'm getting up right now," he added when he noticed she was already ready to go downstairs and open presents. Poppy was wearing a pair of red shorts and a green blouse. Resting on top of her copper curls was an elves hat.

"Oh yes you are," Poppy answered smiling. It was Christmas, and he was going to get up. It was up to him whether he did it by himself, or Poppy had to get the bucket from Mare.

"Why are you wearing shorts anyways," he asked as he walked towards the bathroom after catching the threat in her eye.

"The house is warm, and I felt like it," she answered with a shrug before shoving him in the bathroom and closing the door, "Now hurry up and take a shower. I don't want to miss anything. After all, it's our first Christmas with our new family."

James smiled to himself as he stripped and stepped into the hot shower he had running. Poppy was completely right, the Daybreakers were their family.

**Mare and Ash…**

"Get off me," Mare groaned when Ash jumped on her in a attempted to wake her up. Christmas or no Christmas she was not getting up at 5 am just to go open presents. Her friends could wait another hour or two.

"Mare come on," Ash whined going make to shaking her, "even Keller got up for once." Keller and Mare both usually got up at 6, which was 3 or 4 hours before anyone's else got up. They didn't like to be woken up before 6.

With a sigh Mare pushed Ash's hand away and sat up, "Go bug Quinn while I take a shower."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm sitting in the bathroom to make sure you hurry up," he answered, knowing Mare usually took 30 minutes showers so she could wake up properly.

"Ash I'm up, don't annoy me to the point of going back to sleep," Mare stated before locking the bathroom door just in case Ash did decide to carry out his statement. As she adjusted the shower to the right temperature she heard laughter followed by the click of the door closing.

**Eric and Thea…**

Eric and Thea were sitting at the breakfast table, waiting for Maggie to tell them everyone was down stairs, eating their breakfast. "I thought Blaise and Phil were staying for Christmas," Eric stated as he ate some cereal.

"They were. Phil's mom called last minute begging for them to come over," Thea answered, "She just needs one of her kids around sometimes you know?"

Eric nodded understanding, his mom would feel like the same way if Ro or him died, "What about Kestrel and Miles?"

"Miles is Jewish," Thea answered, "so he went home to celebrate with his father." Seeing the question in Eric's eyes, asking why Maggie wasn't with Miles, she went on, "Maggie and her mom celebrate Christmas. Plus, she wanted to spend Delos's first Christmas with him."

"Oh," Eric answered not knowing what else to say. Finally he added, "and Timmy's celebrating with Ro and my mom because he didn't want to deal with Quinn's teasing."

"Yeah, so it's just us," Thea stated, referring to the fact that the Daybreakers who were left were part of Thierry's close circle of friends.

"Guys," shouted Maggie poking her head in the door, "we're opening presents." The couple nodded and followed her out into the living room.

**Gillian and David…**

"Gillian," Hannah stated adding another present to the pile in front of Gillian. Hannah and Thierry were sitting closest to the tree passing the presents out to whoever the tag stated.

"Quinn," Thierry declared passing one to the vampire's soulmate. Quinn let out a childish squeal when he saw it was from Ash and Mare, who was sure to get him something he wanted. Like a new video game.

"And David," Hannah declared handing the last present to David, who gave the same squeal as Quinn when he saw his was from Maggie, Mare, and Eric. Three people meant triple the money spent on his present.

"Can we start?" asked Eric from his spot on David's right. Thierry gave the go ahead and everyone ripped into their presents.

"Holy shit," cursed David when he saw what Eric, Mare, and Maggie had got him.

"What is it?" asked Gillian turning away from the beautiful dress Morgead and Jez had gotten her and towards her shocked soulmate.

"A vacation," David answered passing Gillian the tickets. Gillian looked at them and then smiled at Maggie, Mare, and Eric. The three had gotten Gillian and David vacation time so they could go to Disney World like they'd been talking about.

"Thank you," Gillian stated. She'd been wanting to go somewhere with David forever now.

"No problem Gillian," the three answered in unison.

**Rashel and Quinn**…

"I love you!" Quinn shouted causing everyone, excluding the grinning Ash, to jump. "Oh I love you!" Quinn was hugging his best friend tightly. Rashel was grinning at her soulmates actions as she reminded Quinn to thanks Mary-Lynnette as well. When Quinn had tore the Christmas tree paper off, and opened the box inside the paper he'd found a new black Wii and at least 10 games.

"You're welcome," laughed Ash patting his best friends back with a grin.

Quinn sat back up, so his arm touched Rashel's, and went for the next present. This one saying it was from Thierry and Hannah. Rashel in the meantime was opening one from her sister and future brother-in-law. "Oh my god," Rashel exclaimed when she opened the small box to find a locket. When she popped the locket open she found two pictures which made her smile.

In the left side was a picture of her and Quinn. She and Quinn were standing side by side with their arms loosely around each other's waists. In the right side was a picture of Rashel, Keller, and Timmy. The three of them sitting on the floor playing a video game together as Ro, and Quinn laughed in the background. In the corner Rashel could see a piece of Galen's hair which had gotten into the screen.

**Thierry and Hannah….**

Thierry and Hannah were laughing as they watched their friends reactions. Both of them had already opened their presents and were now just sitting as they watched the others. "Thanks for the earrings by the way," Hannah stated suddenly pulling Thierry out of his laughter over Eric reaction to the signed baseball bat Gillian and David had gotten him.

"Oh it's no problem," Thierry smiled at his soulmate, glad she liked the pink diamond earrings he had gotten her. It wasn't like they had cost a lot of money, Thierry wasn't poor after all, but he'd bought them for her and he wanted her to enjoy them. "I like the game to." Thierry had recently been roped into the world of video games, and unluckily for Hannah he was just as addicted to them as Quinn and Ash.

Hannah just smiled before saying, "I'm glad."

"What are you love birds doing?" asked Thea popping up behind them, "Is it something I can steal Hannah away from? We should get started on dinner."

"And we want Thierry," Ash and Quinn stated together from behind Thea, "He's better at video games then the rest of these idiots."

"Hey!" protested Eric, and David, two of the other fluent gamers/movie goers. Hannah swears they speak a language from a movie when no one is around.

Ash and Quinn just waved it off and dragged Thierry right towards the game room, while Thea and Mare took Hannah left towards the kitchen.

**Jez and Morgead…**

When Thea, Mare, and Hannah, the lovely women who cooked Christmas dinner, called for dinner Jez and Morgead rushed to the table mouths watering. Even the vampires stuffed themselves with food on the holidays, it just tasted so yummy! "Thank you," Jez stated grabbing the green beans from Ash's hands. She scooped some onto her plate and then handed then to Morgead, before grabbing the last two rolls in the basket nearest them.

"Hey! I was going to eat those," Ash protested, having wanted to eat both green beans and the rolls. He pouted when he saw Morgead hand the green beans to Delos, who took the remainder of them, "Mare! Their hogging all the food."

"Ash, there's plenty of food, what do you want?" asked Maggie knowing her friend was busy working on bringing the rest of the elephant sized feast into the room. With that Morgead and Jez left Maggie to deal with Ash and went on with their own food. All the while they were kicking each other in the shins because they were fighting over who would be the next victim of their pranks.

**Maggie and Delos…**

After helping Ash, because it would be too much trouble for Mare, Maggie flopped back in her chair and took a bite of Delos's potatoes. "I was going to eat those you know," Delos stated with a light twitch.

"I know," Maggie grinned at her soulmate, "but I'm hungry, and your plates right there."

"So is yours," Delos answered waving his hand at the overflowing plate of food in front of Maggie.

"That's Eric's," Maggie stated, "he had to find a lighter and gave me his plate so that David wouldn't eat it all before he got back." Maggie stuck her fork into Delos's turkey and took a big bite making sure her soulmate twitched at least once, which he did.

"A lighter?" questioned Delos, looking over where Jez and Morgead were stuffing their faces. They weren't going to light anything on fire were they?

"Thea told him to throw away the wrapping paper, but Jez wants to see fire so Jez, Morgead, Eric, David, Ash, Quinn, and Thierry are going to burn it tonight," Maggie answered taking another bite of food from Delos's plate.

"How? The fire pits covered in snow," Delos answered, not letting the food affect him anymore.

"I don't know, didn't bother to ask," Maggie stated before taking another piece of turkey, "it's best not to try and figure crazy people out."

"That's seems so hypocritical coming from you," Delos laughed.

**Keller and Galen…**

Keller was happier then she'd ever been as she sat in-between Rashel and Galen eating her dinner. She'd never had a family to celebrate Christmas with. Now not only did she have a sister and a brother, but she had a soulmate and friends other than Nassia and Winnie. "It's Timmy!" Rashel exclaimed showing her phone to Keller who had heard the ringing of the phone. Rashel put it on speaker, while Galen got everyone to shut up for a minute.

"Hey sis," Timmy greeted the two girls, they could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Timmy," the two answered back smiling widely.

"I just called to say that. Ro said to tell Eric Merry Christmas for her to," the boy said goodbye then hung up.

"Well that was short," laughed Galen as the noise built back up and he put more mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Yeah," Keller answered before kissing Galen's cheek, "Merry Christmas Galen."

He placed a hand on her cheek and gently whispered, "Merry Christmas Keller."


End file.
